A Gift in Return
by xoInu-n-Kogaox
Summary: Kagome’s father recently passes away leaving the rest of the family to move into a new home, because her mother can’t afford to pay the rent anymore. After the loss of her father it seems like her world is crashing before her feet. Everything is changing,


Kagome walked into her new room and placed a box that read ' Kagome's belongings' in the corner of the room. It was the last of the many boxes she had placed in her room that day and she was exhausted. From 7:30am to 8:00pm she had been moving into her new home or temple rather. They decided to move into the place about a month and a half ago after her fathers death. Her father was a fireman and he was very dedicated to his work. A couple of weeks into October a great fire had broken out in an apartment building. Kagome's father rushed into the building saving a young girl in the process. He gave the girl his own breathing mask and carried her out of the burning building. Once he had gotten the girl to safety, ten minutes later he collapsed onto the cool concrete ground. The smoke of the flames were to over whelming and caused great damage to his lungs. By the time the paramedics reached him...it was too late, there was nothing they could do but call and inform Kagome's family. Ever since that day things have never been the same. The loss of Mr. Higurashi, left Mrs. Higurashi unable to pay for food and the rent for their fine home. The fire department of Tokyo helped them out by finding them another place to live where they didn't have to pay for rent but just work and take care of the monastery. As much as the family tried they found it very hard going through their normal lives except for Kagome. Kagome would plaster a fake smile upon her face and pretend that everything was normal and alright, not wanting anyone to know how much that great tragedy had affected her deep inside.

Kagome flopped onto her mattress that lay on the new carpeted floor. She gazed upon her new room and looked at the many boxes , and un put together dresser and desk that parts lay in the corners of her room. ' so much has happened' she sighed. ' so much' she breathed again. Just yesterday she had gotten fired from her job.

- - - Flashback

Kagome rushed into the diner she was late 'again'. The city bus was going extra slow on account of the thick snow covering the many streets of Tokyo.

" Sorry Mr. Myoga, there was a lot of traffic outside today." she said quickly.

" It's okay Kagome I've been meaning to talk to you anyway, come step into my office."

' Oh no' she thought. They walked into Mr. Myoga's office and Kagome sat across from his desk, Kagome began to plead her case.

" Oh please Mr. Myoga I promise not to be late again! Its just I've been having a problem finding a ride to get here so I have no other choice but to ride the city bus. My mother used to be able to drop me off but now... she just doesn't have the time anymore."

" I'm very sorry Kagome but I have no other choice. The diner gets particularly crowded around this time of season and I need people to come in and be on time."

" I'm sorry Mr. Myoga , I promise I'll find another way to get here on time. Just give me another chance, please!" she pleaded.

" I'm sorry Kagome but I've already hired another person to take over your spot, starting tomorrow. Now, if you would be so kind to write down your new address I'll be gladly to send your pay check in the mail in about a week or two." he finished. Kagome sighed she knew this was going to happen sooner or later but not right now, right before the holiday was coming. She wrote down her new address and handed it to Mr. Myoga. Well maybe at least now she could focus on her school work a little more. Mr. Myoga graciously took the piece of paper and put it in his desk.

" Thank you Kagome for all you have done working here." he said sympathetically.

Kagome bared a small smile and said " Tell everyone I said bye and that it was fun working here with them." After that she turned around and walked out the dinner and into the cool crisp winter air. She still couldn't believe she had just gotten fired. She stood next to the bus stop and waited for the bus to arrive, trying to hold back any roaming tears.

- - - End of Flashback

"Kagome, we're about to eat dinner." her mother said from the doorway.

" That's ok mom I'm not really hungry." Kagome's mother looked concerned and sat down next to Kagome on the mattress.

" What's the matter you feeling sick?" she said felling Kagome's forehead.

" No, I'm just a little tired that's all." she replied

" You sure you don't want to eat, grandpa's cooking his world famous sushi that you like so much."

" No, that's okay."

" Kagome, you don't have to go to school tomorrow. I know you must be exhausted from all the moving."

" It's okay mom, cause I don't wanna catch up on all the school work I might miss."

" You sure?" her mother asked questioningly.

" Mmm hmm" she nodded.

" Okay then, I'll save you a plate just incase you change your mind." she got up and left the room. Kagome remembered the week of the terrible accident, never had she heard her mother cry so much in her life. Her mother was always a very strong women and seeing her in that state would case Kagome to cry as well.

Kagome closed her eyes and laid her head on top of her arm. Sorrowful memories beginning to creeping into her mind. " Oh dad how I miss you..." she said as her tears began trickle down her face. A mere seconds later she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
